At The End of The World
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: Jack has reached the end of his tether.


**Disclaimer**: I really am getting sick of these; I've run out of funny ones. I don't own it. There. And I also don't own the song. It's by David Campbell.

**AN:** Ummmmmm…. Nothing really, except this has been in my head for a while and now I finally have the time to sit down and write it.

At The End of The World

Jack silently cursed himself again for his stupidity. This was _such _a bad idea. How could he be so stupid! Presently he was on his way to Cheyenne Mountain, with one Samantha Carter in the passenger seat. Yes, he'd been stupid enough to offer her a lift in when her car broke down. He knew his body went into overdrive whenever she was near, and being alone with her? Well that was just asking for disaster. Then again what could've he have done? _"Sorry Carter, I fell like I want to kiss you when you're near, therefore I think it would be a bad idea for me to take you to work."_ Yeah, that'd go down just _swell_.

"Sir? Are you ok?" He was brought out of his reverie with a thud. Sam was looking at him, slight concern on her face.

"Yeah fine, just fine Carter." _Keep your eyes on the road. Eyes. Road._ Sam sighed and looked out the window. Jack could feel the tension building up and turned the CD drive on. He only had to hear the first few words when he mentally kicked himself. Oh crap! Cassie had been to the cabin with him last weekend and had brought her CDs along. Obviously she'd forgotten to take them back. The second song always had him thinking of Sam, not a good thing when she's sitting right next to him. Well, he couldn't very well turn it off, that'd only draw attention to it. The song was nearing the end and so was Jack's tether. "THAT'S IT!"

"Sir-" Sam's question turned into an involuntary yelp as she reached for the overhead handle as Jack slammed on the brakes and the truck skidded to a stop on the side of the road. And it didn't stop there. He got out, slammed the door and marched around to her side, opening the door and yanking her out. "Sir! What-" She was silenced once again when she found herself mere inches from her CO's face. "Sir…" She breathed. His face was inches from hers and she suddenly couldn't breath. Sam knew her chest was heaving in an overly provocative manner, but she couldn't stop. Decisively, but oh so gently, Jack placed his hands on either side of Sam's face, cupping her cheeks and directing her eyes straight into his. Sam thought she would faint.

Jack was at a loss. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't find the words. What was he going to do, kiss her? Scare her to no end? Suddenly the lyrics of the song floated out to them.

_If time was a river_

_With nowhere to run_

_Where would you wanna be,_

_finally_

_When the moment comes_

"Sam…I…" Jack was getting desperate, he stared at her earnestly, willing her to understand. Sam looked past him, one hand coming up to gently stroke the fine hairs on his neck, encouraging him. The other hand was lying softly on his waist where she had tried to steady herself when Jack had yanked her out of the car. He swallowed hard.

_And if forever_

_Is frozen in stone_

_What would you wanna say_

_That couldn't wait_

_Would I be the last to know?_

"You are so beautiful…" Sam's eyes flashed and she stared at him, startled. Jack held her face tighter. "You. Are. So. Beautiful." He gently caressed her cheek and Sam blushed and tried to look away. "No, listen to me. Sam, you are the most beautiful, person I have ever laid eyes on."

"Jack…" She was worriedly searching his eyes. He knew she was pulling away, scared. Jack wondered if she had also been this scared of emotion, to the point she couldn't even take a compliment, for fear of implications.

"Never, forget that Sam. Never forget that you are beautiful."

_Coz all I wanna do is lose myself_

_In the sweet touch of your skin_

_I know this might sound crazy_

_I'd be there for you when the sky_

_was falling in_

_And if this was the last day of my life_

_I'd wanna spend it looking in your eyes_

_Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl_

_In my arms at the end of the_

_world._

" I know we can't do anything, that we may never be able to do anything. But I can't take this anymore. I can't watch you walking through the gate every time, knowing that this time one of us might not come back. I can't let this go on without you knowing how I feel Sam." The tears were starting to trickle down her face and she was choking back sobs.

"Please Jack, don't do this. So one of us might not come back? It's our job. We can't have anything else. Jack, let me go."

"Never." Sam's tears stopped and she stared.

_And in the shadows_

_You come like the sun_

_Make every second count_

_I'd feel cheated now_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Because when there's someone you'd die for_

_That's when you know you're alive_

_And baby that's the way that you_

_make me feel_

_When I'm lying by your side_

" I've had one hell of a life Sam, I lost my son and screwed my marriage. Hell I was suicidal when I first started with the Stargate missions! That's why I went to Abydos, there was a very good chance I wasn't coming back." She was crying again and she put a shaky finger to his lips.

"Don't talk like that, don't say that!" Jack removed her finger, and sighed.

"It needs to be said Sam. You see, I'm not like that anymore. I saw you and suddenly the light came on again, I wasn't in the dark anymore. You saved me Sam; you brought me back to life. You with your dazzling smile, blue eyes, all that techno babble. Most if the time I don't understand a thing you say, but I love it when you say it." Jack kept going. "I don't know what you feel Sam, and if you don't, well I'll deal with it. It's not your problem. I have no idea what you'd see in me anyway. But Sam? In you, I see everything."

_Coz all I wanna do is lose myself_

_In the sweet touch of your skin_

_I know this might sound crazy_

_I'd be there for you when the sky_

_was falling in_

_And if this was the last day of my life_

_I'd wanna spend it looking in your eyes_

_Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl_

_In my arms at the end of the_

_world._

Sam sighed; she couldn't fight it anymore. She lowered her eyes and whispered.

"You know, it's what I dream of." Jack did a double take. Did she just…

"What?" He dared hardly breathe.

"You heard, I dream of that; of losing myself in you. Your arms around me, holding me. I know nothing can happen. But it doesn't stop me from wanting it." She smiled sadly and looked up at Jack. He just stared at her, completely awestruck, and Sam smiled at that too.

" I swear Sam, whenever it comes, whatever the last moment will be, I'll be there. Because I love you, Sam. And can't let you walk through that gate again without you knowing."

_End of the world baby_

_I'll be there waiting when the sky_

_comes falling in_

_When it all comes crashing down_

_I'll be holding your hand baby_

Sam stood shocked. Well, a little shocked. She knew Jack had feelings for her, she'd just never thought, hoped that they ran that deep. She whispered along with the song. _"And if this was the last day of my life, I'd wanna spend it looking in your eyes." _

_Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl_

_In my arms at the end of the_

_World_

The cars screamed along the highway, noise high in the air. But the couple didn't notice, to caught up in the feel of each other's lips. The woman was crying and the man was smoothing her hair, trying to comfort her with his touch. And if someone had of been watching closely, they would've seen that the man was crying too.

**AN:** Ok done! Too sappy? Let me know. I so want to make this a scene. I can just see it, Jack talking to Sam and the cars going by behind her, the wind blowing her hair in slow motion. The noise being drowned out. And when they kiss the camera rises above them and away. Ok so I'm a sap, so what?


End file.
